The Cadet and The Artist
by ZUMARI
Summary: This is a story based on a comic book I'm making. Its about Shribito Zumari fictional name and the events that happen to change his life. I do own the rights to this story
1. Chapter 1: The Game

Note from the auther: Remember I do own the rights to this story and its characters. Do not copy my work or write "spinoffs" of this with the characters just read and enjoy thank you.

Our story starts were we find Shribito Zumari (Zumari) aimlessly walking around at his high school football game looking for someone to hang around with. He soon sees his frind Ari standing by the front gate to the stadium; but shes not alone she has a friend with her. Zumari walkes over to talk to them seeing as he has nothing better to do.

* * *

Zumari: "Ari"!!! "whats up"?  
Ari: "nothing much just wasting another night".  
Zumari: "If you dont want to be here then why come at all"?  
Ari: "I'm just here for Yuki".  
Zumari: "who?"  
Ari: "Yuki shes my friend over there with the blue hair"  
Yuki: "HEY YOU...YOU WANT TO TAKE OUR PICTURE!!!!!!"  
Zumari: "ok....?"  
(Ari,yuki, and two other girls pose for a picture on a light pole while Zumari takes their picture)  
Yuki: "Haha Ari you got uke in the picture and i got semi"  
Ari: "Shut up Yuki thats not funny"  
Zumari: "Ari an uke now thats funny"  
Ari: "You shut up too"  
(Beep Beep Beep Someones phone gose off)  
Yuki: "Hello...yeah...yeah...ok....ok....bye" "Come on Ari we got to go my mum wants us home"  
Ari: "Ok see you in Law class Zumari" (Ari starts walking to the parking lot; Yuki walkes over to Zumari)  
Yuki: "Hey Zumari I'm having a Halloween Party next friday; Here let me see your hand" (Yuki writes her cell number on his palm)  
Yuki: "Give me a call if you can come or if you just want to talk sometime"  
Zumari: "ok see you there"  
Yuki: "see ya later"  
Zumari: "Bye"

(Zumari stays for another ten minutes then leaves)

A week gose by....

* * *

Tonight is Halloween and Zumari is all ready to go to Yuki's party. Just a little insight Zumari is a very shy guy who has never really been good with partys. Zumari also has to have Yuki pick him up Because his car is in the shop.

(Beep Beep Beep Zumari's phone)  
Zumari: "Hello...?"  
Yuki: "I'm outside come on lets go"  
(Zumari walks outside and into Yuki's car)  
Zumari: "hey"  
Yuki: "ello" "got your costume?"  
Zumari: "ya im The UniBomber"  
Yuki: "cool" "I'm the Candy Girl from Silent Hill"  
Zumari: "Nice" "So your into horror movies too"?  
Yuki: "Duh" "They're the best kind of movies" "You know i can watch someone being haked to bits in a movie and not flinch but i'll scream when the toast pops up"  
Zumari: "hahahahaha"  
Yuki: "Shut up"  
Zumari: "Its funny because I've been scared by a tiny little spider no bigger then a bread crumb"  
Yuki: "hahahahahaha"  
Yuki: "were here"  
Zumari: "But were is every one" (no one could be seen in the front yard or in the back)  
Yuki: "they're not here yet"  
Zumari: "how many people are coming"  
Yuki: "not many" In fact Ari will not be here till later and my cousin Tashi is the only other one our age that will be there"  
Zumari: " Wow" "Small party"  
Yuki: "yeah I like small parties" "I cant stand being in a large group of strangers that i dont know and or dont like"

(a green SUV rolls into the drive way three adults and one teen get out; the adults bring a couple of bags inside the teen walks on to the porch were Yuki and Zumari are standing)

Tashi: "whats up cousin"  
Yuki: "hey tashi" "nothing much; me and Zumari were just talking"  
Tashi: "so Yuki...is this your boyfriend"  
Yuki: "no he is a friend"  
Zumari: (in his head) Ya right dude she would never date a loser like me.

(as tashi and Yuki talk a black car pulls up to the curb and Ari steps out)

Ari: "whats up Biz-noches"  
Zumari: "so whats the plan for the evening"  
Yuki: "lets go up stairs and listen to some music"  
Ari: "cool"  
Zumari: "awsome:  
Tashi: "works for me"

(the four of them walk up stairs and into yuki's room. they sat and listened to music and talked on yuki's bed for about an hour until tashi leaves)

Yuki: "bye tashi" "so lets sit in my closet to read the lighting is better"  
Zumari: "ok...?" (Zumari picks up a book labled _DEATH SEX _(Fictional book) "Yuki I dont get this book its all backwards"  
Ari: "its called Manga you jackass"  
Yuki: "ya its like a comic book but longer and your read it from right to left they are very popular in japan"

(Zumari is sitting on the floor in the closet reading the manga when Yuki starts stroking his hair)

Yuki: "Ari he has some soft hair"  
Zumari (in his head) Damn this is awsome...but why is she doing this its not like she would ever date me)

(Beep Beep Beep Ari's Phone gose off)

Ari: "yeah...ok....yeah..ok bye" "I got to go Yuki"  
Yuki: "ok see you on Monday"

(Zumari gets up and sits on the edge of the bed and texts his ask his folkes when he needs to be home)

(Yuki picks up Zumari's jacket and puts it on because its warm)

Zumari: "hey!" "gimmie my jacked back"  
Yuki: "no its all warm now" "giggle" (yuki takes it off and taunts zumari with it)  
(Zumari grabs one sleave and pulls a liitle not to hard as to knock yuki over)  
Zumari: "MINE!!!"  
Yuki: "NOPE MINE!!!"

(As Yuki pulls she slips on a Piece of paper on the floor; Zumari quickly grabs her)

His eyes meet hers and hers meet his the room seems to be in a frozen state nothing moving but the hearts of the two teens...only one though is going through both Zumari and Yuki's minds...

Zumari: "She would never date a guy like me"  
Yuki: "He would never date a girl like me"

...And with that thought the tension in the room is broken all seems to return to normal like a watch with a sticky gear

Zumari: "are you ok"  
Yuki: "yeah I'm Fine"

(Beep Beep Beep) Zumari's phone  
Zumari: "hello...ok...see you in a minute" "I have to go yuki"  
Yuki: "ok well i guess i will see you at school on Monday"  
Zumari "yeah...hey were do you hang before school starts"?  
Yuki: "In the library"  
Zumari: "cool because I have no one to hang with before I go to class" "maybe I will stop by and say hi"  
Yuki: "that would be great"

shows up to take Shiribito (zumari's first name the one he hates to go by) home

Zumari: (in his head) Yuki is a great girl she is kind, smart, beautiful, and she listens when I talk...but shes to good for me; I'm just some loser who blends into the wall; she is outgoing and artistic I'm probably not even her type...

Yuki: (in her mind) Wow Zumari is a great guy he's funny, sweet, kind, caring and not an ass to people; oh and he's good looking to but I've seen all the other girls that hang all over him he will never be into me; he is a jock anyway he probably into cheerleaders; im probably not even his type...

End of Chapter 1

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Friends to Something more

This in the continuation of out story. It starts off the following Monday after the halloween party.

* * *

Mrs. Zumari: "SHIRIBITO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!"  
Zumari: "mom we live right next to the school it will takes me five minutes to get there"  
Mrs. Zumari: "whatever when your late and are getting suspended; don't come crying to me"

(she exits the room)

Zumari: (to himself) "man its just Monday its not like i have to meet...OH S#!% I forgot I'm supposed to meet Yuki in the Library

(with this in mind zumari jumps from his bed takes the worlds fastest shower and sets a land speed record for getting dressed and down stairs; he picks up a breakfast bar and his back back, and runs out the door)

Zumari: "GOT TO GO MOM SEE YOU LATER"  
: "see now your ass is in a hurry...bye"

(Zumari ran all the way to the school) (about 400 yards) (then into the library at Grey Knoll High) (fictional school)

Zumari: "OK where is Yuki"  
Yuki: "hey Zumari over here" (yuki is sitting at a table at the far side of the library)  
Zumari: "so whats up"  
Yuki: " not much just reading another book"  
Zumari: "more manga?"  
Yuki: "no sci-fi fantasy" "I've read over 700 books"  
Zumari: "holy damn"  
Yuki: "Hehehe what...?"  
Zumari: "nothing its just that i dont read a whole lot"  
Yuki: "i love reading...its takes you away from the problems of the world and puts you into a magical world where you dont have to worry about anything"  
Zumari: "I guess so" "I mainly read for teachers assignments"  
Yuki: "that's a shame You should read more"  
Zumari: "yeah"

(Bell rings 8:20am)

Zumari: "we got to get to class"

(Zumari gets up to walk away)

Yuki: "what can't give a friend a hug before you go to class"  
Zumari: (In his head) She wants a hug from me...damn...well stupid ass hug her before you miss your shot

(Zumari and Yuki do a friend hug) (the kind of hug that lasts about two seconds)

Zumari leaves

* * *

NOTE FROM AUTHOR: I may go back later and write in detail about what happens in those three months but its basically the same thing over and over again.

This same pattern of meeting in the library goes on for about three months and slowly Zumari and Yuki open up to one another telling things to each other like best friends.........until one night in January

* * *

Its just another night Zumari and Yuki are talking on the phone...nothing really out of the ordinary...until

Zumari: "Yuki you said you liked someone if you dont mind me asking...who is he"  
Yuki: "no I'm not telling"  
Zumari: "what do i know him?"  
Yuki: "yeah"  
Zumari: "OK...is he on the football team"?  
Yuki: "yes"  
Zumari: "can i get some basic features...height...hair color...I mean come on"  
Yuki: "He's tall...golden brown hair...grey eyes...and he wears his **_sunglasses _**to much  
Zumari: (in his head) Sunglasses.......

With that word alone Zumari's heart sped up so fast he thought he might have a heart attack...he knew that he could not fight down what he felt any longer

Zumari: "yuki"  
Yuki: "yeah"  
Zumari: "would you like to go see a movie next friday"  
Yuki: "Zumari......are you asking me out on a date"  
Zumari: "yes...I am....I've like you for a longtime and i couldn't fight it anymore"  
Yuki: ".......when"  
Zumari: "when what?"  
Yuki: "when did you start liking me?"  
Zumari: "the night at the Halloween party when you almost fell"  
Yuki: "Oh my god hahahahahahha"  
Zumari: "whats so funny?"  
Yuki: "that's the night I started liking you too...why didn't you ask me out then?"  
Zumari: "I figured a girl as wonderful as you would ever date a guy like me...some loser that just blends into the background"  
Yuki: "aww" "Your not a loser your a great guy" "and now your my guy and I'm your girl  
Zumar: "I've got to get up early tomorrow so i need to get some sleep"  
Yuki: "yeah so do I" "goodnight"  
Zuamri: "Goodnight...bye"  
Yuki: "bye"

* * *

Today is Friday and tonight is the first date that our new couple is going on.

(Zumari pulls up to Yuki's house in his car)

Yuki: "what movie we seeing"  
Zumari: "whatever movie you want to see"  
Yuki: "lets see the Purple Panther2"  
Zumari: "OK"

(Zumari pulls in to a parking spot at the Cinema)

Zumari: "Yuki"  
Yuki: "yeah"

(Zumari reaches into the backseat and brings up a present bag)

Zumari: "Here you go"  
Yuki: "oh my" "whats this for"  
Zumari: "forget what day of the month it is" "February 14"  
Yuki: "oh yeah"

(Yuki opens the bag to find a plush bear and a bag of Swedish Fish) (I do not own the rights to Swedish fish)

Yuki: "Oh my god he is so soft" "thank you so much Zumari"  
Zurmari: "your welcome" "now come on we dont want to miss the movie"

(the enter to movie theater) (they see the purple panther) (they head back to Zumari's house to watch some TV)  
(they walk to his front door) (Zumari pulls out a key)

Yuki: "no ones home"?  
Zumari: "yeah its Friday my folkes are out and they don't get back till like two in the morning"  
Yuki: "wheres your bother"  
Zumari: "he is at our Nana's"

(they enter his house) (Zumari walks over and plops himself down on the couch)

Zumari: "what are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit and watch some tv with me"  
Yuki: "well scoot over then smartass"

(they watch tv for about a half hour)

Yuki: "Zumari..."  
Zumari: "yeah..."

(SNACH!!!) (Yuki snaches Zumari's sunglasses)

Zumari: "AAAAAAAH" "Yuki what the hell"  
Yuki: "ok now open your eyes"  
Zumari: "why...?"  
Yuki: "I want to see your eyes"  
Zumari: "why you have see them before"  
Yuki: "yeah...once"

As Zumari opens his eyes slowly Yuki leans in and kisses him; his eyes flash open; she looks into them only to close hers; he closes his again. The world seems to disapear into an empty void where only the two are and nothing matters except the love they have for each other.

(Beep Beep Beep) Yuki's Phone

Zumari: "Your phone is singing to you"  
Yuki: "yeah I know" "its a text from my mum  
TEXT: home now p.s. I want to meet this boy tomorrow.  
Yuki: "I have to go Zumari"  
Zumari: "damn"  
Yuki: "its ok ill see tomorrow when you come over to meet my folkes"  
Zumari: "yeah"

(Zumari drives Yuki home) (they walk up to her door)

Yuki: "see you tomorrow"  
Zumari: "see you there"

They kiss one final time before Yuki walks inside and Zumari turns and walks back to his car. Zumari heads home happy as can be.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3: The Feeling that Paralizes

Today Zumari has to face Yuki's parents...to make matters worse yuki's step-dad is a COP

* * *

(Zumari meets up with Yuki in her front yard)

Zumari: "Yuki do I really have to do this"  
Yuki: "Yes they want to meet you" "don't be so nervous" "She just want to get to know you"  
Zumari: "what only your mom is talking to me"?  
Yuki: "yeah Masito has work this afternoon"

(this is a great relief to Zumari)

Yuki: "lets go" "the faster you get in there and talk to her the faster we can leave"  
Zumari: "OK"  
Yuki: "oh yeah here's something for good luck" (she gives him a quick kiss before the go inside)  
Zumari: "luck??" "what your not going to be in the room when she is talking to me?"  
Yuki: "no I will be but she won't be talking to me"  
Zumari: "oh damn"

(they enter the house)

Mrs. Valentine: "hello you must be Shiribito Zumari" ( will be written as Mrs.V)  
Zumari: "yes I am and how are you this afternoon"  
Mrs.V: "I'm good" "so your the young man who asked out my little Yuki"  
Zumari: "Yeah"  
Mrs.V: "so lets talk"  
Zumari "ok"

Zumari and Mrs.V talk for a good 45 minutes about random topics like how dose he do in school and dose he do drugs and if he plans on going to collage after high school.

Mrs.V: "ok Yuki i approve" "he is a fine young man" "you two go have fun"  
Yuki: "thanks mom" " come on Zumari"  
Zumari: "nice talking to you... "  
Mrs.V: "oh please call me Mary"  
Zumari: "ok nice talking to you mary"  
Yuki: "lets go up to my room and watch a movie Zumari"  
Zumari: "ok" (wow I can't believe her mom aproves of me)

(upstairs in Yuki's room)

Zumari: (wow theres alot more Naruto and Bleach stuff then i remembered) (I don't own Naruto or Bleach)  
Yuki: "well lay down"

Yuki begins to take of her shirt

(NOTE: No there is no lemon coming up so calm down horn dogs)

Zumari: (holy shit....why is she getting undressed her mother is down stairs...man zumari what is going on here)

Yuki looks at him

Yuki: "what never saw a girl in a bra before"

She puts on a Cotton tee way to big for her then pulls off her pants

Zumari's face turns red....as Yuki puts on some pajama pants

Yuki: "you going to lay with me and watch the movie or are you going to stare at me with a red face"

she giggles

Zumari: "my face is not red...its just hot with this jacket on"  
Yuki: "oh yeah blush-boy its 65 degrees in here and im cold come lay with me"

Zumari removes his jacket and lays down behind Yuki...she puts one of his arms under her head and the other over her side and snuggles into him

Yuki: "you are so warm Zumari"  
Zumari: "um...thanks"  
Yuki: "so...when do i get to meet your folks"  
Zumari: "hows next weekend sound"  
Yuki: "good for me"

The young couple sits and watches movies and falls asleep.......zumari awakes to the sound of buzzing from his jacket...........at 2:30am

Zumari: "OH SHIT!!!"  
Yuki: "whats wrong...?"  
Zumari: "hello?"  
: "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS IT TWO MOTHER #$%ING THIRTY GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW" (CLICK!!)  
Zumari: "DAMN now I'm in trouble" "how come your parents didnt wake us up?"  
Yuki: "they must have fallen asleep as well"  
Zumari: "man that sucks"  
Yuki: "yeah...well you better hurry up and get home"  
Zumari: "yeah"

Yuki stops Zumari at her front door he turns around and they kiss for what seems like hours (but is really about a minute) Zumari goes to leave...

Zumari: "good bye Yuki" "I'll see you tomorrow if I can"  
Yuki: "bye Zumari....."

Zumari turns and opens the door........

Yuki: "I love you........"

Zumari is stopped dead in his tracks

Zumari: "what..."  
Yuki: "I said............I love you"  
Zumari: "you've only known me for six months...and we've only been dating for two days"  
Yuki: "I know but..........I feel so close to you it feels like we've known each other forever..........but i guess you don't feel the same"  
Zumari: "No its not that I dont feel the same its just no one but my family has ever said they love me.....and I was scared you would be freaked out if I said it"  
Yuki: "so just say it"  
Zumari: "Yuki...."  
Yuki: "yes Zumari...."  
Zumari"I love you"  
Yuki: "I love you too Zumari"

The young lovers kiss for a long time.....but sadly zumari must leave

Zumari:"I have to go Yuki"  
Yuki:"I know and i don't want you to"  
Zumari:"I don't want to either but I have to" "I will see you tomorrow love"  
Yuki:"you better Zumai" "or I'll get ya for it" (giggle)  
Zumari:"oh i will"

Zumari and Yuki kiss one more time before Zumari leaves and drives off down the road...

Yuki: (In her Mind) "wow he loves me too....I've never loved a guy like I love him.....then why do I feel like this is to good to me true......no he is to nice of a guy to lie to me like that"  
Zumari: (in his mind) "man i still can't believe she loves me too.....but......dont get to into her just yet Shribito......remember how many times you have been hurt before........no shes better then that she has more heart then that"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 3

NOTE:ok so this one is not as long as the other two chapters by about 200 words but its ok the next chapter will be about 2000 words hope everyone likes**_The Cadet and The Artist_** so far message me with things you think need improved


End file.
